Songs for the YGO Characters
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Well here are some songs that I picked out for the YGO Characters. Please read and review. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Behind Lavender Eyes: Marik's Song

Hey everyone. This is a songfic of Marik and his horrible yami. The original song is 'Behind Blue Eyes' but since Mariks eyes are lavender it is 'Behind Lavender Eyes' hence the title.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song Limp Biscuit does..or whoever was the original artist. Plus I don't own YuGiOh....and if I did I would have Marik to myself. Plus I'm sure we all know that .. means the person is thinking and stuff, right? Well if you didn't; there you go; and Marik is think through this whole story/song.  
  
Behind Lavender Eyes  
  
Marik: crying; What has my yami done? Why is he doing this. He's hurting people, including me.  
  
"No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind lavender eyes"  
  
Marik: Look at them all. They don't have a clue what it is to feel like this.  
  
"No one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies"  
  
Marik: I'll show them all though; that this 'he' is not me and I am not him.  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
Marik: If I wasn't born into a tomb keepers family I would have any of this.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you (Marik blaming his yami for his feelings; Also the pharaoh for having to put those scriptures on his back)  
  
Marik: So what if I am clean of evil? They still stear clear of me. I have seen it. They try and pretend that they are my friends.   
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain and woe  
  
Can show through  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
When my fist clenches, crack it open  
  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
  
Before I laugh and act like a fool  
  
Marik: But wait are these just mixed feels I have; toward them all? Am I only imagning this? No I have to pretend, they are pretending.  
  
If I swallow anything evil  
  
Put your finger down my throat  
  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat  
  
Marik: What have I ever done to have this? Why is this like this? Someone please, anyone, tell me it will be alright, it will be ok. (sighs) Someone save me.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind lavender eyes  
  
Well there you go. This is how I think that the real Marik would feels since he has those scriptures put on his back and since his yami has been with him and took control. This could also be said for Bakura and his yami too. Please keep a look out for my songfic of Bakura and his yami, too. 


	2. Numb: Ryou Bakura's Song

Hi. First off I want to thank my first reviewer 'Hiei's fiancee.' Now here is Bakura and his Yami's song.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I also don't own the song 'Numb,' Linkin Park does. Well on to the song/story.   
  
Numb: Bakura's and his Yami's song.  
  
Bakura: (sitting in a cornor of the Millenium ring; crying softly)  
  
"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes"  
"[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you"  
  
Bakura: (Why do I feel this way?)  
  
"I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

Bakura: (Something doesn't feel right. Why can't I breath?)   
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
And every second I waste is more than I can take 

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you  
  
Bakura: (What is happening? What is this evil presents that I feel?)

(giggles) Well? How did you all like? Read and review. If anyone has any suggestions for any other songs and characters....I will like to know. Flames are welcome. They will be used to cook all the evil people who take my Marik. HAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHE (just kidding)


	3. Leader of the Pack: Marik's 2nd Song

Hi everyone. This is another song for Marik. My friend said it was a great song for him and told me but I forgot it until now. So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the song. It belongs to The Shangri-las.

* * *

Chapter Three: Marik, Leader of the Pack (Marik's other song; oh and I did change/add other things to it.)  
  
Tea: Is she really going out with him?  
  
Mai: Well, ther she is. Let's ask her.  
  
Tea: Romi, is that Marik's ring your wearing?  
  
Romi: Mm-hmm  
  
Mai: Gee, it must be great riding with him and all.  
  
Romi: Yea it is.  
  
Tea: Is he picking you up after school later?  
  
Romi: Uh-uh.  
  
Mai and Tea: By the way, where'd you meet him?  
  
Romi: I met him during the end of Battle City. We bumped heads and he apologized and stuff. Get the picture?  
  
Mai and Tea: Yes, we see.  
  
Romi: That's when I feel for the leader of the pack.  
  
Romi: The boys were alway putting him down for what he did during the tournament. They said he was from the wrong side of town. They said he was bad, but I knew otherwise, he was sad. And that's why I fell in love with the leader of the pack.  
  
Romi: One day Kaiba said that nothing good comes from him and that I shouldn't waste my time and to find someone new. The rest agreed so I had to tell my Marik that we were through.  
  
Mai and Tea: Whatcha mean to find someone new.   
  
Romi: He stood there and asked me why, but all I could do was cry. I'm so sorry I hurt you (the leader of the pack.)  
  
He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye. The tears were beginning to show. As he drove away on that rainy night, I begged him to go slow. But whether he heard, I'll never know.  
  
Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!  
  
I felt so helpless, what could I do? Remembering all the things we'd been through. In school they all stop and stare. I can't hide the tears, but I don't care. I'll never forget him (the leader of the pack)  
  
Mai/Tea/Romi: The leader of the pack-now he's gone. The leader of the pack-now he's gone. The leader of the pack-now he's gone. The leader of the pack-now he's gone. (sing til fade)


	4. Whiskey Lullaby: Marik's and Romi's Song

(giggles) I'm soo glad to be back and able to have an idea for this story. Back you ask? Where did I go? Well technally no where. I have been here but busy. Anyway that was completely off subject. So I'll get back on track.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, the characters, or the song.  
  
Chapter Four: Whiskey Lullaby: Marik and Romi's song.

* * *

"Marik! Marik please wait." Romi ran after him, tears in her eyes.  
  
_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget. We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind until the night.  
_  
"No I have waited. It was you who should have waited. I'll never come back to you." He angrily yelled back, starting his motorcycle and leaving.  
  
_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger then the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note the said 'I'll love her till I die.' And when we buried him beneth the willow the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_.  
  
Romi sat the rest of the night crying and praying. Praying that he would come back to her and forgive her. She meant no harm. But a night 2 months later she felt it and knew that he finally forgot her and will never come back to her.  
  
_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years she tired the hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough to him off her mind until the night._  
  
Romi had finally had it. She could no longer live with herself and what she had done. She wanted salvation, she wanted peace, and she wanted to be with her parted beloved. And finally after 5 years she got what she wanted.  
  
_She put that bottle the her head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time is was bigger then the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._  
  
Marik stood there looking at Romi. Her eyes met his. Yes this was where they wanted to be. Together with no pain. He smiled at her, she smiled at him. They were finally happy. He took her hand and for the first time in a long time they were together, happy, and home.

* * *

(sniffles) I think this was one of the best. Well I hope you like it. Thanks for r&r. Oh by the way. I could also make this song fic into a short story. So let me know which one you like best. This way or in a short story. I don't know how I would address the short story, but I'm sure I'll be able to do that. So let me know. (smiles) 


	5. My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the song. 

Chapter Five: My Immortal

This is when Yami lost Yugi during the battle between them and Raphael. Yami is one talking. This is not yaoi! Just a person who lost a dear friend.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone_

Yugi...oh Yugi. What have I done? Why didn't I listen. You were right. I should have never played that card. Now because of my mistake, you've paid the ultimate price. Your soul has been taken.

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I can't sleep, can't forget what I've done. I've ruined our trust in eachother.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me_

I can't hold on. The darkness in me is taking over. I suppose that I deserve it, for all the horrible things I've done. All the people's who's lives have been altered by recent events. All because I heard the Gods calling.

_You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound bye the life you left behind Your face it haunts me once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the santiy in me_

But you mostly. I'm sorry for changing you're life. I shouldn't have crossed the line. I made a promise to you. I promised you that I wouldn't go against your word and that we'd work together as a team. Why couldn't I keep it! Maybe DOOM is right when they say that I was a bad Pharaoh, maybe I don't belong here.

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

No I can't think those thoughts now. I've made another promise. A promise I plan to keep. I plan to find you Yugi and rescue you and everyone else who have been hurt.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And i've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me_

I hope you can forgive me when I find you.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all alone_


End file.
